Industrial robots are working machines, which are equipped with tools for automatic handling and/or processing of objects, and are programmable in a plurality of motion axes, for example with regard to orientation, position and process sequence. Industrial robots usually have a robot arm with a plurality of axes and programmable controllers (control devices), which control or regulate the motion sequences of the industrial robot during operation.
Robot arms include essentially a base and a carousel that is rotatably supported relative to the base in reference to an axis of rotation. The rotary motion of the carousel relative to the base frame for conventional industrial robots can be limited mechanically to less than 360° by means of fixed stops.
To enable a rotary motion of the carousel relative to the base of more than 360°, DE 296 16 401 U1 reveals an industrial robot whose base has a slide in the form of a partial circle arranged concentrically to the axis of rotation, in which a trailing stop is supported so that it can slide. A drive dog is situated on the carousel, which in the one direction of rotation of the carousel interacts with the one side of the trailing stop when the slider is reached, and interacts with the opposite side in the opposite direction, and in each case carries the trailing stop to the stop at the opposite closed end of the slide. The trailing stop can be provided with a damping coating, for example in the form of vulcanized rubber, on all sides or else only at the places subject to friction and impact. So that the trailing stop does not tip but is guided cleanly over its sliding surface, the trailing stop must have a certain width.
The object of the present invention is to specify an improved industrial robot, having a base, a carousel and mechanical stop device provided to limit a rotary motion of the carousel relative to the base.